


Breakfast

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [19]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Humanformers, POV Third Person, drug tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome makes some poor choices.
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Breakfast

"Hey, it's our favourite egghead," said the well toned man sitting in the corner booth as Chromedome sat down, "Good to see you, doc."

"I didn't finish my degree," Chromedome muttered, his eyes stubbornly on the table. The other two men in the booth smiled at him pleasantly. 

"So what can I do for you?" he asked, gesturing across the table at the scattered coffee cups and half eaten plates of scrambled eggs and toast, "Coffee? You take it black, right?"

"I can't stay," Chromedome answered, "I'm just here for a pick up."

"Ah, all business," the man sighed, leaning back, "I miss when you used to pretend you liked me, Chromedome."

"Come on, man," Chromedome groaned, "I'm not supposed to be here. I really gotta go." 

The man put both palms out, placatingly. "Alright, alright, no problem. Price is up to $120, though."

"Whatever," Chromedome mumbled, and passed the man beside him in the seat an envelope. The man across from him nodded and the man he'd handed the envelope to passed him back a baggie that Chromedome shoved into his coat pocket. 

"Thanks," Chromedome said, and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Have a good one, doc," the man said, "keep your nose clean."

Chromedome mumbled something noncommittal before he wandered away, out of the restaurant. 

"Hey, Overlord?" asked the man who'd taken payment, "You know I think he's got a new boyfriend."

"Hm?" Overlord prompted, though he didn't sound terribly interested. 

"Yeah, I recognized him in a YouTube video. He's dating that Rewind guy. He's got like six million subscribers or something."

"Hm," Overlord hummed, thoughtfully.

"I think he's like a millionaire or something."

Overlord took a sip of coffee, long and slow and thoughtful, before he set the mug back down and leaned back. "Alright. Follow him, Shock." 


End file.
